Talk:Union of Soviet Socialist Republics/@comment-17969412-20170423073701
"We and you ought not to pull on the ends of a rope... which you have tied the knots of war. The more the two of us pull, the tighter the knot will be tied. And then it will be necessary to cut that knot... and what that would mean is not for me to explain to you... I have participated in two conflicts, and know that the violence ends when it has rolled through cities and villages, everywhere sowing death and destruction. But such is the logic of war. If people do not display wisdom, they will clash like blind moles and then annihilation will occur." "The Soviet Union does not pride itself in the destruction of those who wish to tighten the knot...but it must be done if there is no other option." -Lavochkin's final ultimatum towards the Singaporean Empire General Order - 18 Today's Patriotic Song - We, the Red Soldiers - Playing on Radio Stalingrad "Все пушки, пушки грохотали, Трещал наш пулемет, Бандиты отступали, Мы двигались вперед!" The formation of the New Macedonian Empire, as well as the silencing of the socialist movement has certainly raised concerns about safety near the border regions - especially the Romanian-Bulgarian Commonwealth, where both the CCCP and the newly formed empire has maintained an uneasy border. The sudden collapse of the CoEE has raised concerns and rumors of an impending Romanian-Bulgarian referendum to leave the Soviet Union. Currently, such rumors have been called into question, but the risk is certainly high - with current speculation that the Red Guards have pulled out of several provinces. *The collapse of the CoEE has raised into question the strength of the unity of the Soviet Republics. However, a poll conducted by Pravda has stated that only a slim minority of the country advocates disbanding the CCCP, with the majority of people citing the massive Lavochkin reforms as a moment that "saved the Union from descending into ethnic chaos". Whether Lavochkin can continue to sway the hearts and minds of the people is yet to be determined. The Lavochkin Reforms have resulted in one of the largest agricultural harvests in the history of the Soviet Union. For the first time in the Union's history, the Workers Revolution has produced a surplus of grain, livestock, and other foodstuffs necessary to feed the Soviet Union. To preserve this status, however, the Union will continue to pay high subsidies to the agricultural farms throughout Ukraine and Southern Russia. *The Lavochkin reforms will continue with agricultural expansion - encouraged by the latest harvest. In terms of infrastructure, the reforms will now target Ukraine, which is currently the fastest-growing Soviet Republic. The invasion of Georgia from Singapore, as well as the current invasion of the Other Republic from the Hitlerite Korhallians, necessitates another expansion of the Red Army. This time, it would be centered in Russia. Relations with the other allied communist members in Oceania have reached the point where the Soviet Union could restart it's transpacific trade routes with countries such as Chile and Cattiria, although trade is still rather low with the latter due to previous tensions.